


He is Loved

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 8, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Love Letters, M/M, Platonic Relationships, SH Love Fest, love tokens, past valentine's days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Magnus' past Valentine's Days included letters from his friends. Now, he'll get even more.





	

In a metal box inside a mahogany chest nestled in the corner of Magnus’ study was a bundle of letters he rarely felt the need to take out and read again. The only time he ever needed to open that box was on February 15th, maybe the 16th, to add the new additions after they’ve been fully read and enjoyed. 

He wasn’t sure when it started between all of them. Maybe they just picked up on the fad and continued it throughout the past century. Each Valentine’s Day, Magnus wrote all of his friends a letter, and they each wrote him one. 

There were years when he wouldn’t receive one from a person because of what they were going through. Magnus never begrudged them for it. People’s priorities changed. He never expected others to remember him and think of him enough to write him a valentine, besides his immortal crew--the people he truly considered friends. 

He always wrote one for each person, even if they were fighting; he just wouldn’t give it to them. He had a separate pile of letters for Raphael after he’d gone with Camille. He also had another pile addressed to Camille that he wished he could bring up the courage to just burn. 

Only this year, Magnus knew he would be one letter short. He’d get one from Cat, one from Raph, from Tessa, but not Ragnor. Maybe it was time he took out some of those letters and read them over again. 

What Magnus failed to realize was that though this year he wouldn’t be receiving anything from Ragnor, he would be getting many unexpected letters and little, friendly gestures. 

Simon will write him a letter when Raphael explained what he was working on. 

Isabelle will give him a carefully wrapped gift with a little card and a kiss on the cheek.

Clary will paint him a portrait of Ragnor. Magnus will cry when he pulls back the brown paper to reveal those mischievous eyes perfectly captured on the canvas. 

Alec will provide him with a night full of light-hearted fun and deep caring. He’ll also write him a letter and even convince Magnus that he  _ is  _ loved. He deserves love and he can have this despite his past and those thoughts that always tell him otherwise. 

This Valentine’s Day he’ll realize he’s in other people’s hearts just as they are in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
